Talk:Dancing The Devil's Jig/@comment-27933893-20160615091920
You know, even if i'm French girl, i became addict to Fated ! I can't wait for the episode three ! I think you deserve a lot of succes. Because your story remind me charmed, but in the same time, it's an unique story ! :) I apologize for my english, he's not perfect but trust me, i really improve since the beginning of the year XD I hope we will see more Parker because she make think to her mother and her aunts Paige. Three of us loves magic, and are very involve in magic. Prue is very good character, and Lily Collins match as Phoebe daughter. I like her character, because she looks sweets but also strong and determinate. Paris (god i love the name!) remind me Phoebe. Cause she's understimate, and i like the fact that she can't control magic. It's show that even if you're the daughter of a Charmed One, it doesn't mean that you're perfect and invincible. We doesn't really see Wyatt, but i think he's the bossy one and maybe the killjoy of the family. But also the protective one and the loyal one. Chris, i hope will not see him as the obsessive one about demon. Because unlike the past Chris, he never live in the dark world so never had the task of save Wyatt. I think he could the sarcastic one, and why not, a strategist. Melinda for me it's the mixture of the four sisters. Impulsive, often nonsense and the fact that she could do everything to his family remind Piper. Fierce and stubborn like her aunt Prue. The desire to see the best in the people and a loving women remind Phoebe. And wild, smart and the fact that she push herself in dangerous situation, like her aunt Paige. But she's still unique. I have a question. In the infobox, it's write she has telepathy but in her power page, it doesn't appear, why ? Sabrina looks unique, to me. I mean, she has traits from her mom, like her determination and the fact she's a smiling girls. But she looks like a dreamer, and very sweet as a candy. But his responsible and mature side reminds me Prue Halliwell (the firts one). But, in the first episode, she looks to be weaker (i mean she break up, and Kat didn't break) than her sister, even if she's the oldest. Kat is caring girl like Piper, and like her, she channeled everything she had inside to the demon, and of course, her impulsive side. By being rebellious, she reminds her mom and her aunt, Phoebe. Kathrine is protective, smart and innocent just like her mom, and has the same instect as her mommy. Fierce like her aunt Prue. But to me, she looks a LOT of Phoebe, because she's not logicial but more emotional like her aunt. Junior, we not see him so much but to me, he's the mixture of all the personnality of his entourage. Funny, honest, impulsive like his aunt Piper. Caring as his aunt Phoebe and Mom. Peace maker as Piper and Phoebe, and sometimes Leo. A trusting person like his mom, and good as her. And a love of the rules as his dad. I think he really look like his dad, mostly, because even if he's not magical, he's ready to do everything for his family, including fight against demons. And of course, rebels as his sister, mom and Phoebe ! Sorry, it's long but i love so much Fated !